Mañana, tal vez
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: —Me gustas…—Mencionó él, como si fuera algo normal. Sakura escupió su café, mirándolo con una sonrisa desesperada./—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?/Universo Alterno


**Título:** Mañana, tal vez.

**Sumary:** —Me gustas…—Mencionó, como si fuera algo normal. Sakura escupió su café, mirándolo con una sonrisa desesperada.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/General

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC/Universo Alterno.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2,480

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, por más que lo deseé solo su dueño Kishimoto hace y deshace en la trama, dejándome con pesadillas por la noche…

El aire de la ciudad comenzaba a ser helado. Las brisas frescas se mezclaban, corriendo libres bajo el barullo del Sol y la multitud de gente que solía transitar en esa pequeña cafetería al aire libre. Aún así, el clima era agradable.

Sakura se vio obligada a tomar un respiro, pues la gruesa y exagerada bufanda que había tomado por precaución comenzaba a asfixiarla. Los días de invierno se veían llegar con buenos augurios, pues al menos el Sol le brindaba un poco de su calor.

Una sencilla taza de café fue colocada justo frente a ella, a la par de una silueta que lograba reconocer. Un apuesto hombre de ojos obsidiana y cabello negro tomó lugar en el asiento frente a ella, en la misma mesa y le instaba con la mirada a tomar lo que parecía ser su ofrenda de paz.

No pudo evitar mirarle, extrañada. — ¿Es veneno? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. —Sí, debe serlo. —Se respondió, con media sonrisa. —Sólo eso me explica que tú te hayas tomado la molestia de invitarme algo y llegar tarde, por cierto. —Reclamó con irónica voz. El joven simplemente se limitaba a observarla, sin sentimientos aparentes; odiaba su completo desinterés.

Un suspiro emanó de sus labios color cerezo. Decir que la situación le era extraña resultaba muy poco.

Usualmente ella estaría en la biblioteca, estudiando para el examen de anatomía y averiguando algunas cosas más sobre su amada carrera profesional: la medicina. Pero, por ironías del destino –y debía admitir que bastante masoquismo de su parte- estaba ahí, en una seudo reunión con el amigo de la infancia del que todavía seguía enamorada, y al cual frecuentaba.

Se veían casi diario, gracias a Uzumaki Naruto. Pero un día, de la nada, había cogido una llamada y Sasuke Uchiha había dicho que la vería ese día, a esa hora y en ese lugar para después cortar sin despedirse.

La tarde avanzaba y el anochecer pronto le daría alcance, sin embargo ella aún no se marchaba. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar y explicar por qué seguía ahí, bajo esa temperatura que resecaba su piel, era difícil. En serio, ¿por qué seguía ahí? —Ha pasado tiempo…—Ofreció él, como escueta solución. Parecía fastidiado, sin embargo eso nunca sería una novedad.

Una tensión palpable comenzó a nacer entre ellos ante la falta de palabras. Quisiera decir que le causaba mera curiosidad el por qué el hombre del que llevaba enamorada toda la vida quisiera charlar, pero en el fondo había de admitir que nada de eso tenía sentido.

Y hoy, menos que nunca.

Toda su vida había soñado con él, su mejor amigo, su príncipe azul; primero llegando en un elegante traje montado sobre su corcel, después la fantasía evolucionaría a una velada romántica dónde él mediante palabras amorosas declararía su amor y le pediría ser la mujer de su vida. Había sido tan conmovedoramente patético, y al día de hoy agradecía con plegarias al cielo que todo eso quedaba atrás.

Sakura ahora era centrada. Aunque en el fondo su amor no se había desvanecido, podía clamar con orgullo que ya no moriría por él. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, su amor de infante, pero eso no significaba que la vida y la madurez no hubieran alcanzado por fin a su enorme inteligencia, y a la par, descubrir que su vida no dependía de él.

Lo observó unos instantes, mordiéndose delicadamente el labio inferior. Tras varios minutos en silencio, finalmente Sasuke pareció encontrar vocabulario suficiente para hablar. —He estado pensando…—Empezó. Obtuvo su completa atención. —Cuándo éramos niños siempre me seguías a todos lados…

—Dijiste que era un estorbo. —Lo interrumpió.

—Lo eres. Pero déjame terminar —Sakura arqueó una ceja, incapaz de descifrar la expresión profunda y absorbente de su mirada; no sabía si golpearlo e irse o simplemente noquearlo. Sus labios estaban presionados, uno sobre otro en un nimio gesto de frustración y sus cejas se fruncían más de lo normal. —Bueno, cuándo dejaste de lado tu actitud molesta, pude ver que eras diferente. Eso… —Calló, esquivando su mirada. —De alguna manera, eso hizo que me interesara en ti.

— ¿Se supone que es un halago? —Masculló la chica, sin poder creérselo. Es decir… Aunque, de una retorcida y poco entendible manera, estaba siendo amable la persona más egoísta que hubiera en el planeta eso no dejaba de sonar ofensivo. Tenía la esperanza de que en unos minutos salieran las cámaras de televisión y le dijeran que esto solo era una broma más. Esperó… No las veía, así que decidió preguntar con seriedad. —Y sobretodo… ¿A qué viene esto?

Su voz no fue matizada, sin embargo parecía que cuestionaba con fiereza a su acompañante. Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke parecía algo nervioso, aunado a un ligero tinte rosado que Sakura dudaba fuera real. El café frente a ella la estaba tentando y decidió tomarlo, quizás su amargo sabor le trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta tal punto? Creyó que ese episodio de su vida quedaba aclarado. Ya la había rechazado, ¿que más podrían hablar? —Sasuke…

—Me gustas…—Mencionó, como si fuera algo normal. Sakura escupió su café, mirándolo con una sonrisa desesperada.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? —Deseaba que alguien la despertara, por favor, porque el Uchiha le estaba dando terror real, que alguien acudiera inmediatamente a levantarla de sus bizarros sueños y le explicara que aquello era un sueño… O más bien, una de sus pesadillas. Uchiha Sasuke no podía estar hablando del amor como si fuera el clima. — ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi amigo!? —Chilló histérica, llamando la atención de todo el local.

Se había levantado precipitada, empuñando las manos sobre la mesa con demasiada fuera, sin pensar. Al sentir las miradas intimidantes y burlonas de todos los comensales, optó por reducirse a su asiento, sonriendo con vergüenza mientras fingía demencia. — ¿Sabes? Hablé con Naruto. —Continúo él, sin darle la menor importancia su reacción. —Me obligó a seguir su consejo… Me dijo sobre comprarte algo y que hablara con la verdad…

Naruto, Naruto. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

La incredulidad se hizo presente en su rostro, consternando al azabache y cortando el monólogo. Sakura daba alabanzas a Dios por su gran capacidad de intelecto, su enorme habilidad analítica y, por si las dudas, le guardaba unos rezos a la suerte y a su enorme imaginación que a veces encajaba dónde quisiera las piezas.

Finalmente entendía que Sasuke en realidad _hablaba en serio_ y ese horrible café era una especie de obsequio antes de la confesión.

"_Naruto, le hubieras dicho que trajera rosas…"_

Una sonrisa sincera escapó de sus labios, seguida de una carcajada. Era tan tonto y conmovedor que él tuviera un sexto sentido tan mediocre sobre el amor. Una agradable sensación de ardor se instaló en su estómago, mientras observaba el semblante serio del pelinegro; que tuviera tal formalidad sólo causaba más risa.

Estaba feliz y él frustrado. No le hacía gracia que Sakura se riera en su cara de sus sentimientos, en el fondo sabía que seguirle la corriente a su idiota amigo.

Ella trató de calmarse, para hablar de la parte que más le interesaba ahora. Sasuke era lindo al creer que unas simples palabras la arrastrarían de nuevo a sus pies, y (aunque bien podría ser verdad) tampoco se lo dejaría saber. Fueron demasiados años amándole y aún no se creía ese repentino interés. —Lo siento, lo siento. —Replicó, limpiándose las lagrimillas de los ojos. —Es decir, ¿hablaste con Naruto y luego descubriste que en realidad si te gustaba? ¿Así, de la nada? ¿Te amenazó…? ¿Te lanzó alguna magia negra…?

—Siempre me has agradado, Sakura —Respondió, dejándola sorprendida por su firmeza. —Pero nunca he necesitado mantenerte a mi lado, como hasta ahora.

—No lo entiendo.

—Siempre estabas ahí. —Masculló él, con cierta vergüenza que se le antojó adorable. Jamás esperó vivir para ver al pelinegro expresar algo más que indiferencia, simplemente no lo creía. —Molesta como nadie, pero estabas. Y ahora…

—Tú lo has dicho. —Interrumpió la chica, indignada. Las palabras de él ya no comenzaban a sonarle tan agradables, si solamente se dedicaría a echarle en cara su acoso de la infancia. —Estaba. Y es algo que tu jamás entenderías, ni lo harás…—Sus ojos se llenaron de frustración, apretando los puños con rabia. Sería inútil intentar explicarle que lo amaba, que deseaba que estuviera con ella, no tenía ni la intención ni la malicia para pensar que era algo malo, que a ambos los dañaba. Solo quería estar a su lado, amarle… Y eso era precisamente lo que nunca debió. —Era una niña, una pequeña niña que poco a poco entendió que no la necesitabas, que sólo te fastidiaba…—Resopló con desesperación. —Y aunque hoy en día no lo entiendo, de alguna manera siempre estoy para ti…

Él sonrío, y su estúpido corazón se apresuró a latir con frenesí. —Sakura…

—Sera mejor que me vaya.

Acomodó su bolso de mano, dispuesta a levantarse de esa mesa y hacer lo que debió hace ya bastantes años: olvidarlo. Pero antes de siquiera intentarla sus fuertes brazos la retuvieron por los hombros, negándole cualquier posibilidad de huir. No parecía importarle estar casi trepado por sobre la mesa o el escandalo que estaban armando, sus hermosos ojos obsidiana seguían fijos en ella sin pestañear. —No te vayas —Ordenó. La de cabello rosa no se vio con las fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo.

—Suéltame. —Pidió. Pero él rodeó la mesa, aún sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su ser.

Su cuerpo parecía sumergirse en una especie de trance dónde dejaba incluso de respirar por tal inmovilidad; los gestos de su rostro se desvanecían en cuánto adoptaba aquella calidez estremecedora con que la hostigaba a su persona. Sorprendida, fue testigo de esos labios curvándose pesadamente a la derecha, fugazmente delineando una sonrisa irónica. Él no pretendía soltarla. —Sasuke, ¿que es lo que quieres?

—Creo que ha llegado el tiempo… Quiero casarme. Y lo haré contigo —Expresó sin emoción aparente. La chica abrió sus ojos de la exaltación, esto estaba llegando muy lejos, demasiado; no quería oír palabras que podrían terminar de quebrar su corazón. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no parecía estar jugando y eso la enfurecía más, no quería oírlo, no quería estar ahí, siendo burlada por su más grande amor.

—M-Mientes…—Balbuceó, su dulce voz finalmente quebró. No quería llorar, pero el ardor que se acumulaba en sus ojos era demasiado como para soportar, las lágrimas resbalaban por sí solas en sus mejillas y no podía detenerlas. —Solo estas bromeando cruelmente.

—Yo nunca miento, Sakura.

Sus ojos jade lo observaron con temor, nada de lo que dijera podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Tenía que haber algo, lo que fuera, que lo estuviera obligando a tomar esa decisión y a escogerla a ella como víctima. Quizás había decidido que era tiempo de establecer una familia, como siempre lo deseó; desde la muerte de sus padres ese siempre fue uno de sus sueños, junto a ser el mejor líder de la empresa familiar en la historia de los Uchiha.

Sí, eso era. Sasuke sería capaz de vender su alma si la ocasión le favorecía.

Y ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano blanca y lo miró con fiereza. No había ningún rastro de malicia en él, pero sus ojos oscuros tampoco le decían nada. Simplemente la contemplaban con firmeza, apreciando cada detalle de su rostro. El estómago se le revolvió, conforme miles de mariposas bailoteaban en su ser; no soportaba que la mirara de esa manera, como si fuese lo más valioso del mundo.

Lo empujó lejos, con toda la fuerza que obtuvo y se plantó cara a cara con él.

—Vete al demonio…

Su voz se elevó dos decibeles, exaltando a todo el lugar. Tenía toda una sarta de maldiciones que soltarle, con justa razón pero Sakura no pudo replicar un segundo más. Una dulce presión en sus labios detuvo cualquier palabra que le quisiera dedicar; un dulce y exquisito sabor se extendía por toda su boca mientras los apetecibles labios de Sasuke la recorrían con vehemencia. En unos segundos pudo sentir como él subía la intensidad, delineando con su lengua cada centímetro de la de ella, obligándola a abrir la boca para corresponderle.

Un beso posesivo se convirtió en una batalla feroz por el dominio sobre el otro, ambos tratando de demostrar que tenían la razón en una ardiente mezcla de lenguas y saliva. Se separaron en cuánto el aire les comenzó a faltar, jadeando sin control, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas carmesí.

La de cabello rosa apretó su bolso contra su pecho y dio la media vuelta. —No creas que por eso te voy a perdonar. —Masculló con firmeza, tratando de mantener bajo control los latidos del corazón. No podía creer que Sasuke la había besado, pero el rastro ardiente sobre su sensible piel le devolvía a la realidad.

—No esperaba menos. —Espetó él, con media sonrisa que la chica no vio. Le había agradado ese contacto mucho más de la cuenta, y en el fondo de su corazón, comenzó a simpatizarle un poquito más su amigo Naruto por obligarlo a confesársele de esta manera.

Debía admitir que no siempre le había gustado Sakura, pero cuando ella dejó ver lo que realmente había en su ser, su valentía, el carácter y las miles de virtudes que poseía, junto a su belleza no pudo más que rendirse encantado. Y aunque el orgullo era otro tema por el cual nunca lo aceptó, el que ella comenzara a alejarse lo hizo recapacitar y buscar la ayuda de su amigo más odiado, dando ese resultado.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que enamorarse fuera placentero. —Deberás hacer algo más que eso…—Escuchó decir a Sakura, mientras su sonrojo se extendía más. Se veía adorable y él comenzaba a asquearse de su propia cursilería, pero prestó atención. —Quiero ver de que eres capaz de hacer para que yo te acepte…

—Puedo obligarte. —Meditó con malicia, ella se vio ligeramente asustada y eso le gustó. —No sería difícil sobornar a alguien y…

—Me aseguraré de llevarme toda tu jodida herencia al momento de divorciarnos…—Le soltó con violencia, la ira latía bajo su sien. Él no hizo más que volver a sonreír.

—No te dejaría ir…—Le dijo con suavidad, entonando la mejor voz que pudiera concebir. Ella saltó en su sitio, claramente afectada por su repentina sinceridad.

— ¡Yo me largo! —Gritó con fuerza, mientras los comensales a su alrededor susurraban por lo bajo sobre su extraño comportamiento.

La vio avanzar, mientras intentaba cubrir el rubor que la invadió hasta las orejas. Caminaba con desatino, tropezando frecuentemente y temblando como una gelatina, causándole una súbita alegría en su pecho y en su ego. Sería todo un desafío que Sakura aceptara casarse con él, sin embargo, el amaba los retos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/Kou:** O.o No sé que decir, las dos de la mañana no es precisamente mi hora de la coherencia… Espero que a alguien le guste este burdo intento de one-short SasuSaku, que surgió como un drable y terminó con más de dos mil palabras… Espero que a alguien le haya gustado, siento que quedó muy OoC y pido perdón, pueden odiarme…

Un intento de regalo para ti, Jose-chan, que te lo debo desde hace más de un año xD ¡Tu regalo! Puedes odiarme, mandarme cartas de muerte, o todo lo que tu quieras, por este patético regalo xD


End file.
